Daily Dauntless Life
by I'mTotallyDivergent36826
Summary: This is about the daily life in Dauntless. The war never happened, so Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah are alive! FourTris forever!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Sorry if this sucks it's my first fan fiction. FourTris forever! I love Divergent, but I hate Allegiant. This is a year after Tris got into Dauntless. The war ever happened, so Marlene, Will, Uriah, and Lynn are alive. Zeke and Shauna have a kid and Marlene and Uriah have a kid.**

Tris P.O.V.

I always love waking up in Tobias' strong arms. If I ever wake up before him, I watch him sleep. It seems like everyone looks younger in their sleep. Suddenly, my stomach was churning and I had to resist the urge to throw up my dinner on Tobias. I rushed into the bathroom right in time. When I was done spilling my guts out, I sat there hugging the toilet.

"Tris?! Hey, are you okay?" asked Tobias rushing into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm just fi-" I was cut off by my stomach not agreeing with me… again. Tobias was holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

"I think you should stay home today. I can stop by the tattoo parlor and tell Tori you're sick." said Tobias his voice filled with concern.

"Tobias, really. I'm totally fine! I probably just ate something bad last night. I'm okay! I promise!" I say while trying to get up. I failed terribly and fell on the floor. Tobias gives me a concerned look.

"Okay. I'll stay home. I get your point." I say.

"Good. Now let's get you in bed and I'll bring you breakfast." I smile and say,

"You're the best boyfriend in the world, Tobias!" I go and brush my teeth then lay in bed. I must've dosed off because I wake to Tobias shaking me lightly.

"Hey princess. Wake up." I clench my teeth and growl,

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, call me princess."

"Okay! Okay!" Tobias puts his hands up in surrender. Tobias made me scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and toast. An Abnegation breakfast.

"Go back too sleep." Tobias whispers.

"Only if you stay with me until I fall asleep." I reply the last thing I hear is Tobias saying,

"I love you, Tris. I'll be back soon." I would've said it back, but I was already asleep.

Tobias P.O.V.

I walk to the control room and see Zeke in there playing some game called 'Slender'.

"Hey Zeke you know we're supposed to watch the security footage, right?" I say obviously startling him.

"Dude you could knock! Where've you been? With Tris?" Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get to work!" I snap.

"Don't dodge the question, Four!"

"Yes! I was with Tris! She's throwing up her guts at the apartment." I snap

"Ooooo! Someone's touchy!" says Zeke.

"Sorry it's just that Tris has never been sick like this before." I say

"Is Tris…. you know…. pregnant?" Zeke whispers.

"No! No. She got sick from food." I say surely. Tris and I have talked about kids, but we decided to wait until we got older.

"Whatever you say." Zeke mumbles.

The remainder of the day is just sitting and waiting for time to pass. On my way out I something catches my eye. Tris working in the tattoo parlor.

**(A/N) So that was the first chapter so review! I will be continuing the story! Sorry it was really short!  
**

**-EM**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited my story! I love to know that people are enjoying my writing! So here's Chapter 2! (BTW I think that I'm going to write a truth or dare story soon!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything and every character belongs to Veronica Roth!**

Tris P.O.V.

So after Tobias left I thought that I couldn't just sit here and do nothing all day. So I took a shower and got dressed in a black T-shirt that shows my ravens and dark skinny jeans. If Tobias knew I was leaving he would be _really_ mad. I decided that I was going to go work on a few tattoos at the parlor.

When I walked in I was greeted by Tori. "Tris what are you doing here? Four told me you were staying home."

"I wasn't feeling too good this morning, but I'm better now." I reply. Christina walked in and took a seat.

"Hey Tris! Can you give me a tattoo? I want it to be a picture of a moth." She says confidently.

"Yeah sure! I'll get started!" After I was done Christina had a moth on her arm. Just as I was cleaning up, Tobias walked in. _Uh Oh. Looks like I'm in trouble. _I think to myself.

"Tris do you mind explaining what you're doing here?" he says surprisingly calm.

"Umm… Working." I state it more like a question.

"What happened to staying home today?"

"I started to feel better…."

"We're going home." Tobias and I went back to the apartment.

"Let's go to bed." Tobias says. We got under the covers and I fell asleep snuggled next to Tobias.

When I woke up, Tobias was gone. Then, I smelled bacon and I knew he was in the kitchen.

"Smells good." I say still recovering from sleep.

"Good. I'm so glad that you feel better" Tobias says

"Yeah me t-" I was interrupted by my stomach churning… again. _Why does this happen to me?! _I thought to myself.

After I was done I was confronted by Tobias. "Tris, I'm seriously worried about you. I mean you don't just throw up every day for no reason! I'm taking you Christina's place today!"

"You can't make me!" I taunted.

"So sure about that?" Before I could answer he lifted me up over his shoulder.

"Tobias Eaton! Put me down!" I whispered.

"No way Beatrice Prior!" he whispered back. He took me down to Christina's' and told her to hold me captive.

"Yay! Now we could go shopping!" squealed Christina.

"Nooooo!" I yelled.

"Love you." Tobias said

"Love you too." He kissed me on the lips and left for work.

"Ewwww. You guys are gross. But it's time to go shopping!" Christina said.

After 12 shops later we went back to Christina's apartment.

"So how about you tell me why Four brought you here." Christina said.

"I've been sick for the past few days." I reply.

"Here take this." She pulls out a pregnancy test.

"Christina! I'm not pregnant! I swear!"

"Have you and Four…. you know.."

"Yes we have."

"Then take it!" I go into the bathroom and take the test. I come out with a shocked expression. Then I burst into tears. I couldn't be a mom! I'm only twenty! What would Tobias say? Would he want me to get rid of it?

"Tris? What did it say?"

I answer with a single word, "Positive."

Tobias P.O.V.

Right after I left Tris, I went to work. It was just another boring day watching drunk people say stupid things. Zeke and I had talked about Tris, again.

"Zeke, should I take Tris to the infirmary? She was sick again this morning!"

"Dude, chill! Are you sure Tris isn't pregnant?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Surely Tris would tell me if she was pregnant.

"You should just help her get through whatever sickness she's going through!"

When we got to lunch, Uriah, Marlene, Zach (their 4 year old), Will and Shauna were the only ones at the table.

"Shauna, where's Carrie?" Zeke asked.

"She's 5 Zeke, she could be anywhere!" Shauna replied.

"WHAT?!" Zeke shouted.

"Just kidding! She's with Christina and Tris. I dropped her off before going to work." Shauna said.

Just as if on cue, Tris, Christina, and Carrie walked in. I walked over and gave Tris a peck on the lips and walked her back to our table.

"So what have you girls been up to?" I asked them.

"Well, Christina dragged me into a billion stores and made me buy, like, seventy items and then Carrie came over and we pretty much just hung out the rest of the day." Tris said. I could tell she was nervous about something.

Since Tris clearly didn't want to talk, I tuned into Uriah's conversation.

"….So this guy was like, 'You're such a pansycake' and then I was like 'No you didn't' and then….."

I really didn't listen to the rest of the conversation so, I ate the rest of my lunch and quickly left for work.

When I got home Tris was already asleep, so I climbed into bed trying not to wake Tris. Until I fell asleep, I was wondering what Tris was so nervous about.

**(A/N) Thank you guys for reviewing! I will update ASAP!**

**-EM**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I really enjoy writing this story! And yes, Tris is pregnant! And if you didn't know, these are the kids in the story:**

**Uriah and Marlene- Zach 4 years-old**

**Zeke and Shauna- Carrie 5 years-old**

**(P.S. Tris and Tobias aren't married or engaged.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Veronica Roth does.**

Tris P.O.V.

When I woke up, Tobias was gone, so I went and took a shower and got dressed. Today is my day off so I had nothing to do. I keep trying to figure out how to break the news to Tobias. I mean, we're not ready for a baby! What would my parents and Caleb say? God, Caleb hates Tobias!

I got my muffin and tea and sat on the couch trying to think all this through. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Christina!" I opened the door and she came inside and sat on the couch.

"So how did he take it?" she asked.

"I haven't told him yet."

"What!? Are you crazy? It's his baby too, you know."

"How am I gonna tell him Christina? What if he wants me to get rid of it?" I said.

"Four will love that baby, trust me! And to get your mind off things, I'm hosting a party tonight. But you have to tell Four before then." She said.

"Can you be here when I tell him?"

"Of course! What are friends for?" she replied.

Tobias P.O.V.

I went to Zeke's place and hoped to find Zeke there. I knocked on the door and Zeke answered with no shirt on.

"What's up Four?" he said.

"Nothing I just need your help."

"The great Dauntless-prodigy needs _my_ help? I'm honored!" Zeke says with a touch of sarcasm.

"Shut up and let me in." We went inside his apartment. Carrie was there and said,

"Hey Uncle Four! Where's Aunty Tris?"

"She's at our apartment. She doesn't feel too good." I replied.

"Oh."

"I bet she would love if you visited her." I said hoping she would leave so I could talk to Zeke alone. She was then running out the door trying to get to my apartment.

"So… What do you need?" Zeke said.

"I need help throwing a party. Tris' birthday is in two weeks. Can you help me throw her a party?" I said.

"You came to the right place." Said Zeke smiling.

Tris P.O.V.

After an hour of talking about babies with Christina, the door opened to reveal Carrie standing in our doorway.

"Hey Aunty Tris and Aunty Chris!" she says cheerfully.

"Hey Carrie!" Christina and I replied in unison.

"So can we go to the park today?" Carrie asked sweetly.

"Sure, but we should also bring Zach." Christina said. Suddenly I ran to the bathroom and puked up my breakfast.

"Aunty Tris! Are you okay?" asked Carrie.

"Yes I'm just fine let's go."

On the way to Uriah's and Marlene's, Carrie skipped every other step. We picked up Zach and headed to the park. The weird thing about the park is that it's inside. The kids really don't care, though.

The kids eventually fell asleep in my apartment, so we carried them back to their home. As we carried them I thought to myself _I wonder if my child will look like me or Tobias?_

Whenever Christina and I arrived back at my apartment, we sat on the couch, exhausted. Then the door opened and Tobias walked in. All the color drained from my face. I looked at Christina for help.

"Okay, Four. Tris has something to tell you so I'll be in the other room." She says as she walkes into our bedroom.

"Tris what's wrong?" Tobias asks.

"Um.. okay so don't get mad at me please. I didn't mean for this to happen." I say.

"Tris. You can tell me anything, okay?"

"Tobias I'm…" I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm pregnant."

I start to cry after he doesn't answer. Then, I feel his strong arms around me.

"Tris we're going to be awesome parents." He whispers.

"I'm just afraid we're going to mess up." He then gets on his knees, faces my stomach and says, "Baby I'm so sorry if you get your first tattoo when you're eight. Just know that we love you."

"Tobias I love you better than anyone in the world." I say.

"I love you more." He replies.

"Doubt that." He smiles and fits his lips to mine.

"AWWW!" I completely forgot that Christina was in the other room. We just stare at her. She turns and walks out of our apartment mumbling about us "spending time together".

"Oh! That reminds me! Christina's hosting a party tonight and wants us to come." I say.

"We should go for sure! But before we leave I wanted to do this." he says while getting down on one knee.

"Tris will you marry me?"

**(A/N) Tobias finally knows about the Baby! Please comment truth or dares because they will be playing it in the next chapter!**

**-EM**


	4. Impotant!

**IMPORTANT: In an earlier chapter I said that Tris was 17. Someone pointed out that if Uriah and Marlene had a 4 year old than they would be twenty. And also, Zeke and Shauna's kid is 5! So Tris is 20 and Tobias is 22! Sorry I'm new at this! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I have to go to school like everyone else. But anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- If I was Veronica Roth, I would be rich! But I'm not her… ****L**

Tris P.O.V.

_Oh my God, is this really happening?!_ The man I'm in love with is proposing to me. I really don't know what he sees in me. I mean, I'm small, short, and pale.

"Tris you're scaring me." He states. His voice is filled with nervousness. I just realized I've been staring,

"Hmm… Let me think about it… YES!" He engulfs me in a huge hug. He then puts the ring on my finger. The ring is a silver band with a black stone in the middle. On the back is an engraving. It says: _4&6. _

"I love you so much and I'm looking forward to loving you for the rest of my life." He says wile wiping tears of joy off my face.

"I love you too, Tobias. I never thought that I would find anyone who would accept me for who I am." After I get the words out of my mouth, he crushes his lips with mine. He pushes me against the wall and slips his hand up my shirt. I run my fingers through his hair.

"Hey guys are you coming to truth or- WHOA!" Uriah just barges in. Tobias and I break apart.

"Yes, we are going. Now get out!" I say, aggravated. Uriah rushes out of the apartment.

"Where were we?" Tobias asks in a low voice.

"I think we were right here." I say crushing his lips. He picks me up and brings me to the couch. I turn and straddle him. He flicks his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I feel like teasing him, so I keep my mouth closed.

"Come on Tris…" Tobias whines against my lips. He kisses me again and I let him in. Then I see a flash and here a click. I break away to see Christina holding her cell phone.

"Yes! I knew that would break you two apart. So I'm stealing you, Tris. Time for dressing up!" I give Tobias a pleading look. He just shrugs.

After Christina is done I look fabulous. I'm wearing a black tank top and a black crop top. I also have on skinny jeans and combat boots on. To top it all off, I'm wearing a black leather jacket. Christina did my make up very simple. I have on sparkly eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and light red lipstick.

"You look beautiful, hon!" Christina squeals. "And by the way, are you going to tell everybody about … you know…. The baby?"

"Yeah I am. I just don't know what to do. What if I mess up?" I'm on the verge of crying now.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay. I promise. TRIS?! WHAT THE HECK IS ON YOUR FINGER?!"

"Umm.. Well Four proposed and I was going to tell everyone tonight." I say.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Christina screams almost busting my ear drum.

When we get to the party, the stench of alcohol is in the air. A very drunk Zeke opens the door.

"You guys look hot." He says while swaying. I push past him to find Tobias. When he sees me he is at a loss for words.

"Tris you look… oh my god" I glance down to see if I dressed like an idiot.

"No, Tris. You look amazing." He says. Uriah comes up to me and offers me a drink.

"No thanks, Uriah" I say while shooting Tobias a worried glance. I can't have alcohol. It would kill the baby. Then Zeke stands on a table and yells, "If I don't know you get out!" Dauntless members stagger out the door. "Everyone else sit in a circle. We're playing truth or dare."

I'm sitting between Tobias and Christina. Christina gives me a nod. I stand up along with Tobias.

"We have two important announcements to make," I say "The first one is that Four and I are getting married." Everyone starts clapping and saying "congrats!". I continue,

"Also… I'm pregnant." The room fills with "OMGs" and "WHAT?!".

"Also, none of you can dare Tris to drink alcohol, me to stay away from her, or anything she or the baby could die from. Understand?" Tobias says in his instructor Four voice. Everyone nods.

All of us are sitting in circle-ish shape. Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, Tobias, and I are all there. "So who starts?" I say breaking the silence.

"I say the pregnant lady should go first." Replied Uriah with a stupid grin on his face. I just glare at him.

"Fine. Um… Zeke truth or dare?" I say

"Dare duh I'm Dauntless."

"Okay. Walk into the Pit and b-slap the first person you see… In your underwear." I say.

"Okay. Lets do this!" he replies. He gets up and walks toward the door.

"Zeke forgetting something?" I say. He looks at me confused. "I said you had to go in your underwear. So strip." He peels off his pants and shirt and goes through the door. Shauna, Uriah and I witness. I take out my phone and start videotaping.

As Zeke walks out he gets weird stares. The first person he sees is his mom! He b-slaps her and tries to run off. Keyword: tries. His mom grabs his wrists and holds them behind his back until he cries out. Then his mom knees him where the sun doesn't shine. He falls to the floor holding his junk while his mom walks away. I stop videotaping and I fall to the floor clutching my stomach while laughing. Shauna and Uriah are doing the same.

When we get to the room we were rolling on the floor with laughter. Everyone looks at us, confused. I show them the video and soon everyone is laughing as well. Zeke is still on the floor in pain. After a while, Zeke says

"I'm so going to get you back, Tris! Anyway…" He scans the room for his victom. "Ah, my buddy Four. Truth or dare?"

Tobias thinks for a minute and picks dare.

"I dare you to go up to Eric and tell him how much you adore him and scream on the top of your lungs, "Isn't he sexy or what?"" Zeke says with a grin. Tobias glares, but still gets up to do it. Christina and Will go to witness. When they come back Tobias is blushing so hard it would put tomatoes to shame. On the other hand, Christina and Will are practically dying of laughter.

"What happened?" Asks Marlene.

"Okay so Four found him in the Pit and went up to him and said 'OMG Eric you're the best leader ever!' and then he screams 'ISN'T HE SEXY OR WHAT?'. Then everyone shouted 'WHAT!' So obviously Eric was offended and decided to run to his office! It was awesome!" Christina replies. Everyone starts laughing, but Tobias shoots everyone a death glare. Everyone stops laughing except me.

Then Eric comes to the door and says, "What the heck are you doing here?" Eric says.

"Playing truth or dare." Lauren replies.

"Can I join?" Eric says.

"Yeah I guess. But here are the rules: No daring me to stay away from Tris, No daring Tris to drink alcohol, or anything to get Tris or the baby killed" Says Tobias

"Oh is Tris prego? Congrats, but I didn't really want any mini Fours or Tris' around." Eric says.

"Anyway my turn. Lauren truth or dare?" Tobias says

"I'll pick…"

**(A/N) Thanks for all of your support! Tell me truth or dares for me to use. I'm going to write more stories soon! I'll update soon!**

**-EM**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Sorry for all the confusion while I was fixing the story!**

**Disclaimer- Hmm… No short hair… No extra money… Short… I have to accept that I'm not Veronica Roth. **

"_Anyways, my turn. Lauren, truth or dare?" Tobias says._

"_I'll pick…"_

Tobias P.O.V.

"Truth." Uriah can't help from screaming "PANSYCAKE!" Lauren shoots him a look and he shuts up. I think for a second.

"Who did you have a crush on during initiation?"

"You." I swear she is so read she could put tomatoes to shame. I feel Tris tense up and glare at her. "It's ok I only have eyes for you" I whisper in her ear. She smiles at me and kisses me on the lips. Everyone shouts, "GET A ROOM!"

"Ok so Eric truth or dare?" Lauren says still flushed.

"Dare!"

"Put 5 ice cubes down your pants while going to the Pit and singing 'My Little Teapot'." Lauren says. Eric reluctantly agrees and heads to the kitchen with all of us following. He puts 5 ice cubes down his pants once we're in the pit. He looks like he could scream. He then does 'My Little Teapot' with all the motions. It's hilarious because his voice cracks and he would shift around so he wouldn't scream. We all were laughing after we finished videotaping.

When we got back to the room Eric was glaring and everyone was laughing. "You better not send that to anyone."

"Too late!" Tris says. Apparently she sent it to everyone she knows. Eric just glares because he knows that if he hurts my Tris he will be severely injured.

"Okay so Tris truth or dare?" I see Tris tense up.

"Truth…"

"What were your fears when you were in initiation?" This is a sensitive for Tris. She hates to admit to be afraid of intimacy. I'm surprised that she actually is going to tell everyone.

"Okay so crows, drowning in a glass box, drowning in an ocean, being attached to ropes above a fire, being kidnapped, intimacy, and shooting my family." Everyone looks at her in shock. "Only seven?" Marlene asks.

"Well now I have six fears. I obviously am not afraid of intimacy anymore. I'm pregnant." She says.

"Oh so you were serious about that intimacy thing?" Zeke questions. Tris just nods.

"So anyways, Lynn truth or dare?" Tris asks.

"Truth and Uriah if you say 'pansycake' I will rip your vocal chords out with my teeth." Lynn says while glaring at Uriah. Uriah just looks down at the ground.

"Are you in a relationship? If so, with who?"

"Yes. And that is none of your business. I'll tell you now that it's a girl." No one was really surprised. Everyone thought that Lynn was a lesbian.

"Okay so Marlene t or d?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Marlene pulls off her shirt.

"Shauna Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Zeke… you know…"

"Yes." She and Zeke turn bright red.

"Will Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go propose to the first person you see and state five weird facts about chocolate." Shauna says. Will walks out the door and sees Peter! He gets down on one knee and 'pours his heart out' to him. It's hilarious! Peter ends up b-slapping him and marching to Zeke's apartment.

"Can I play?"

"Sure. Why not?" Lauren says. Peter sits beside Eric. I go over the rules again to Peter and he nods.

"Peter truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Truth."

"What was your weirdest dream?" ok random question.

"Well I was in Amity and a bunch of unicorns were shooting rainbows at me. Then the unicorns stopped and started to sing 'Gas Pedal' and twerked all over the fields. Then this Amity girl came up to me and said in a mans voice, 'Peter I am your father'. Then I woke up." Peter finishes and we were all on the floor rolling around laughing.

"Christina Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Let me see your phone." Christina hands him her phone. In a few minutes we hear a sound meaning he sent something. Christina takes her phone back and looks at it open-mouthed.

"Four, Tris you may want to come see this." She says. It turns out he sent the photo of Tris and I making out earlier. Under the pic, it says, 'Tris has to tell you something. Come to apartment 6 in the Dauntless compound.'

"Oh god." Tris mutters. Just then the door busts open.

"BEATRICE!"

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this is short. Check out my other divergent stories, ****My Crazy Life**** and ****Modern Divergent****!**

**-EM**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on my other stories!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything except my ideas!**

"_Let me see your phone." Christina hands him her phone. In a few minutes we hear a sound meaning he sent something. Christina takes her phone back and looks at it open-mouthed. _

"_Four, Tris you may want to come see this." She says. It turns out he sent the photo of Tris and I making out earlier. Under the pic, it says, 'Tris has to tell you something. Come to apartment 6 in the Dauntless compound.' _

"_Oh god." Tris mutters. Just then the door busts open._

"_BEATRICE!"_

Tris P.O.V.

"Caleb! How'd you get here so fast?" I say dreading to tell him.

"Well I was going to come see you, but then I got the text. Please explain." He looks at me with a confused look/glare.

"Caleb, maybe we should go outside. Continue." Christina goes ahead and continues the game.

I take Caleb back to Tobias and I's apartment.

"Who's clothes are these?!" he says picking up one of Tobias' shirts.

"That's Four's shirt." I say.

"YOU LIVE WITH HIM?!"

"Yes I do. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"You're not even married!"

"See that's the thing. We're getting married." I say.

"WHAT?!" He yells.

"The only thing he wants is sex!"

"No he doesn't. We already did _it_ and he didn't leave me."

"He could've gotten you pregnant!"

"I hope you're not too mad… but you're going to be an uncle!"

"Beatrice! He's going to pay for getting my sister pregnant!"

"Caleb! Calm down!" He starts pacing back in forth.

"No I won't! You are 20 and PREGNANT! It is illogical to have kids before you're 30! What were you thinking? Now you're in charge of another human being! Four is bad for you! He'll leave you once he finds another girl to knock up!" I feel tears running down my face. Stupid hormones.

"Seriously Caleb! This man loves me! He would _die _for me."

"Goodbye _Tris. _Have a nice life._" _He storms out of the door leaving me on the floor crying. The door opens to reveal Tobias. He comes over and picks me up and brings me to the bed.

"How are we going to raise a baby? I'm only 20!" I start crying in Tobias' shirt. "Tris, you are going to be a great mother. I hope the baby will look like you."

"Why? I'm pale, short, and plain."

"Tris, you are beautiful in and out. I love you with all my heart."

I drift to sleep dreaming of my baby.

**(A/N) Sorry for the **_**super**_** short chapter. I'll be back soon. In the meantime, read my other stories!**

**-EM**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated! I SAW THE DIVERGENT MOVIE! #Idied**

_I drift to sleep dreaming of my baby._

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to Tobias shaking me. "Babe, get up. New initiates." I completely forgot! It's been 1 week since Caleb came and shattered my heart. I get up and kiss Tobias. He puts his hand on my abdomen and kisses me back. I smile into the kiss. He pulls away and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. He keeps a crack in the door.

I dress in black, ripped skinny jeans and a shirt that says 'WILD CHILD' on it. I lace up my spikey combat boots and put on my makeup which consists of eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Four walks over and attempts to kiss me but I stop him.

"You'll get lipstick all over your face." I say to his puppy-dog face. He takes my hand and we head to the net. I let go of his hand because we have a bet going on to see how long it takes to figure out we're together. I have a ring on so…

My thoughts are interrupted by a scream. I walk over and grab their hand. They are Abnegation.

"What's your name?" She looks like she's about to say something then changes her mind. "You don't get to pick again."

"Um… Danny." "Four, make the announcement."

"DANNY-FIRST JUMPER!" The crowd roars.

All the people jump and I make mental notes of each one.

**Danny- Abnegation. Long, brown hair with hazel eyes. Reminds me of, well, me. **

**Paislee- Candor. Already is making friends with Danny. Dark shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes.**

**Alex- Candor. Currently checking me out. Blond hair and green eyes.**

**Denise - Candor. Currently checking out Tobias. Red hair and brown eyes**

**Jonah- Erudite. Smart- ass-ish. Brown short hair and green eyes. Checking me out too.**

**Josh- Erudite. Friendly and muscular Brown short hair and blue eyes**

**Kaila- Amity. She'll never make it. Blond, hazel eyes.**

**Lyssa- Candor. Also checking out my fiancé. Long, black hair and dark green eyes.**

**Annie- Candor. Checking out Tobias. Brown/Blond hair and light green eyes.**

**Mike- Seems sweet and friendly. Blond short hair. Blue eyes.**

"So I'm Six and this is Four-"

"Wait. So, your names are numbers?" Jonah asks. I get into his face and he goes stiff. "I suggest you don't be a smart-ass around me."

"So as I was saying. I'm Six and this is Four. That's Christina and Uriah. Dauntless born go with them and transfers stay with us." The transfers follow us and we finish the tour.

"Any questions?" I ask. Alex raises his hand. "How old are you?"

"20." He makes the 'call me' sign with his hand and I hold up my hand and point to my ring. The go inside and Denise comes back out. She batts her eyelashes.

"So Four. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing including you. Goodbye."

We walk away and get to our apartment and fall asleep.

oOo

I wake up feeling refreshed. I jump into the shower and get ready to train.

Tobias and I go hand-in-hand to the training room. We get there early so we 'occupy' ourselves. We break away when we hear someone clear their throat. I break away and see Paislee and Danny standing. Paislee was smirking and Danny looked super uncomfortable. The rest of the initiates arrive and we get started on guns.

Turns out Paislee is the first to hit the target and Danny is a close second. Lyssa is last to hit it.

oOo

In the middle of training I get a knot in my stomach. _Not again! _I get up and run outside to the bathroom. I empty my stomach and I head back to Four and I's apartment. On the way I see Christina and tell her to tell Tobias I went home.

I flop on our bed and will sleep to come.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I see Tris rush out and I tell the initiates to keep practicing. I head out into the hallway but then I see Christina walking over to me.

"Tris wanted me to tell you that she doesn't feel so good. She's in your apartment." I go back to the training room and think of the angel that's carrying our baby.


End file.
